


With You

by laveniis



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 18:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14775141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laveniis/pseuds/laveniis
Summary: Ren enjoys a day out with his would-be friend, Goro Akechi.





	With You

**Author's Note:**

> hi! i haven't really written anything in a really long time. im not very comfortable with my writing either - so there are probably mistakes and things i could improve on. im not really looking for criticisms, as its unlikely i'll post anything again for a long time. i just wanted to share this because i had fun writing it out. :)

“Ren, which slice do you want?” Akechi asked, gesturing to the two slices of cake he had just bought. Ren eyed them both thoughtfully, and picked the right slice. It had less cream on it.

Akechi licked his lips and took the second slice, immediately digging in. They had been wandering around the shops in Shibuya for a couple of hours now, so they had grown hungry. Akechi had insisted they visit this cake shop, as he had heard good things about it. Ren wasn’t one to argue. Especially with Goro Akechi.

Besides, the fact that he was even hanging out with Akechi right now was bizarre. Usually, it was impossible to catch the guy outside of their morning meetings at the station, or during their brief interactions in Leblanc.

Ren couldn’t say he was upset though. He had always been interested in Akechi, despite the general disinterest from his teammates. He understood why they weren’t keen on him… why should they be? He constantly discredits them on television. But Ren didn’t care, Akechi had some fair points and honestly… Ren wanted to befriend him.

“Ah… I think I have a work meeting later this afternoon,” Akechi said softly, looking disinterested with the concept.

“Then why don’t you just ditch it?”

Akechi laughed, and spooned a small chunk of vanilla cake into his mouth.

“I’d love to, but I think I would disappoint my co-workers. I have an image to uphold, you know.”

Ren leaned on his elbow and prodded the slice of cake, aware of Akechi’s sharp eyes watching him.

“Who cares? You’re just a kid. I’m sure they’d just shrug it off…” he said, glancing up at the detective. Akechi shook his head.

“I can’t. It’s probably important, anyway. They usually are, haha.”

Akechi ate more cake. He was eyeing Ren’s slice, as it had remained mostly untouched.

“Do you ever rebel?” Ren asked, pouting somewhat. Akechi looked taken back by the question for a moment, but regained his normal composure. He laughed and sank his spoon back into the sweet.

“What do you think?”

“It’s not nice to answer a question with another question, Ace Detective.” Ren scolded lightly, a small smile gracing his face. Akechi laughed.

“Well, if you want an answer, I’ll give it,” the detective said, putting down his spoon for a moment and cleaning his mouth. “Not really. But, sometimes I turn my homework in late because I couldn’t be bothered doing it.”

“Boring.”

“What did you expect?”

“I suppose that’s true. You have a reputation after all.” Ren mused, finally taking a bite of his cake. It was very sweet. He looked up at Akechi then, who had resumed eating again. “Maybe I was hoping there was more to you than… your whole detective thing.”

“Sorry to disappoint, Ren.”

Akechi laughed again. It was kind of annoying, that fake laugh Akechi always gave him. He wondered if he was capable of really laughing. He supposed he’d probably never reach deep enough to hear something so amazing.

Ren and Akechi ate their slices together in silence after that. Ren didn’t really touch his much, though, too lost in his thoughts about his current companion.

Akechi’s phone dinged and he checked it. He looked surprised and simply put his phone down again.

“Something up?” Ren asked, leaning back in his chair. Akechi tapped his chin thoughtfully.

“Apparently the meeting is being postponed. Isn’t that amusing… Well, lucky me, hm?”

“You can spend more time with me, then.” Ren said, and glanced at him softly. Akechi gave a thoughtful smile and tilted his head, and leant back in his own chair.

“Haven’t we put up with each other enough already?” he asked, smiling at him. Ren felt like he was supposed to be hurt, that Akechi didn’t want to spend time with him. But still, Ren would push. He might not get another chance for a while.

Ren shook his head and pushed his slice of cake over to Akechi’s side of the table.

“Eat it. I don’t really feel hungry.” he said, playing with a bit of his hair. Akechi looked surprised, but picked up his spoon.

“Is this a tactic to keep me here?” Akechi asked, as he slipped some of the cake into his mouth. Ren watched and shrugged.

“You’re the detective, you tell me.”

Akechi smiled at him. He seemed genuine for a moment.

Akechi ate both of their slices of cake in due time. Ren just sat there, trying to think of something smart to say. Maybe he could drag Akechi home with him for a while… it’d be nice to just hang out.

“Akechi, come back to Leblanc with me. Just for a little while… please?” he asked. He didn’t know why his suggestion came out so… pleading. He played with his fringe and avoided his gaze. Akechi looked at him and sighed.

“If I must. I hope I will be given some free coffee for my time, Ren.”

“Of course. If you stay for dinner, I’ll even cook you some curry. How does that sound?”

“Only if it isn’t spicy, otherwise...well, I might get angry,” he laughed as he collected his briefcase and stood up. “Shall we go?”

Ren nodded and stood too, after grabbing his bag. It was nice not having the added weight of Morgana in there. It was also a good thing he was currently off with Haru, he doubted Morgana would be overly thrilled about tagging along on… whatever this was.

He started to walk and Akechi fell into step with him. It was hard to think of things to talk about with Akechi sometimes, like his brain wasn’t capable of giving him the intellectual discussions that the elder boy seemed to crave. But, Ren tried anyway. Akechi seemed to know he was trying, and led the conversations for the most part.

*

They made their way back to Yongenjaya in due time. Unsurprisingly they are approached a few times by people asking Akechi to sign things, or if him and Ren are friends. Akechi would give them what they wanted best they can, but was overall, dismissive. Ren was grateful for that. He wanted Akechi to himself.

Akechi was waving goodbye to a pair of teenage girls when Ren gently tugged on his arm. Akechi looked down at his hand and then at his face.

“Yes?” he said, putting his hand on his hip and giving him a look. “Were we not heading to Leblanc now?”

“I need to pick up some things from the store. Sorry to make you run errands with me.”

“You’re not sorry at all.” Akechi replied, brushing some hair out of his face. Ren laughed and started to lead Akechi to the grocery store. 

“Excellent deduction, detective.”

Akechi scoffed.

They entered the store and were greeted by a worker. Akechi followed Ren around as he grabbed various items. They were mostly snacks by the looks of it. Akechi wondered if he ate these on his own, or if he ate them with his friends. Not that it really mattered.

Soon enough, Ren’s basket was full and they headed over to the checkout. Akechi watched Ren pay, and was amused by just how much money he seemed to have. He had a part time job, but there’s no way he was paid that much. It must be from the Metaverse, he concluded. Not that he was going to say anything about that.

They were now back outside in the afternoon air, the streets still bustling with locals and wanderers. 

“Leblanc?” Akechi asked, watching Ren check his purchases outside of the store quickly.

“Yeah, we can go there now.”

Ren started walking, and Akechi followed.

*

“Welcome back. Oh, Akechi, welcome. You’re here a bit earlier than usual.” Sojiro commented, looking up from his newspaper. Akechi smiled at him and shrugged.

“Ren insisted I drop in for a little while, and he promised me free coffee and curry.”

“Kid, you’re gonna make me go bankrupt.”

Ren snorted and headed behind the counter to start brewing coffee for him and Akechi.

“I know you don’t mind. You would have stopped me already, boss.” he hears Sojiro scoff, and assumes he has now returned to reading the paper. Akechi takes a seat in front of where Ren is brewing, and watches the tv. 

Ren can’t help but be distracted by the distant gaze in the boy’s eyes as he stares at the screen. As if he’s just thinking about something else completely. That seems in character though, Akechi is a deep thinker. It’s kind of cute, when he starts rambling about something and just trails off. That far away look in his eyes…

“Something on my face?” came Akechi’s voice, who was now staring into his eyes. Ren blushed and turned away, embarrassed to have been caught staring. He shook his head.

“I was just thinking. Sorry, your face is… immaculate.”

“Oh, that’s quite the compliment. Who would have known you were such the charmer?” Akechi puffed, and covered his mouth as if he were trying to hide his laughter. Ren laughed softly and placed Akechi’s coffee in front of him.

“You seemed to have been charmed by me… so, is it that surprising?” Ren replied and leant on the counter top, and proceeded to stare. Akechi looked away a moment, and then down into his coffee. He picked it up and hesitantly sipped it.

There was a moment of silence between them. Sojiro glanced towards them curiously for a moment, as their chatter had stopped suddenly. And then Akechi chuckled softly, taking another small sip.

“Great as always. If I was rich, I think I would hire you and Sakura-san to come make coffee for me everyday, whenever I want.”

“That’s quite the compliment, but I don’t think I’d leave Leblanc even for a sweet deal like that.” Sojiro mused, a small smile on his face. Ren smiled too, walking over to the fridge and looking for curry ingredients.

He started cooking shortly after, making sure that it wasn’t going to be too hot for Akechi’s poor little mouth.

Akechi watched his back as he cooked, drinking his coffee. Ren could feel Akechi’s eyes burning into him, but he didn’t turn. He had food to cook. 

Akechi watched tv silently, and occasionally helped Sojiro with his crossword puzzle. He was content to just wait for Ren, and honestly… he was in no rush to return to his apartment. Especially if Ren was the one insisting he hang around.

Ren eventually turned around with two plates of curry and smiled at Akechi.

“Let’s go upstairs to eat.” he said, walking around from behind the counter to start heading up the stairs. Akechi hesitated for a moment, but stood and followed. Ren could hear Sojiro muttering ‘don’t make too much noise up there.’ as they climbed the stairs.

They sat side by side on Ren’s couch, digging into their respective curry.

“Not too hot, your highness?” Ren said softly, nudging Akechi softly. It felt pleasant, being here with him. Despite not getting to spend much time with him, he felt like he had done this with Akechi hundreds of times.

“It’s just fine, thank you, my humble servant.” Akechi replied, shovelling the meal into his mouth. Ren laughed and ate quietly. He desperately thought of other ways to make Akechi stay longer. He didn’t want him to leave. Why did he feel like this? He’d probably just see him again at the train station or… well, anywhere possibly.

Akechi finished eating his curry first, and leant back into the couch contently.

“That was delicious, Ren. Thank you very much.”

“It’s no problem, Akechi. I’m happy you enjoyed it, I put lots of love into it, you know…”

“Oh, I’m sure you did.” he laughed, and Ren couldn’t help but smile. 

They fell into a comfortable silence. Well, comfortable for Akechi. Ren was wracking his brain, trying to think of how to make him stay. He knew Akechi was going to try and leave any minute, and he wasn’t ready to let him go yet.

Akechi stood up and looked down at him, and Ren’s heart sank.

“Well, I really should be off. It’s getting late, you know.” he said, brushing a hand through his hair. Ren nodded and rested his hands together, staring up at him.

“I know that, but…” he began, biting his lip. Surely he could get him to stay just a while longer. “We should watch a movie.” Lame, Ren.

“Excuse me? I mean… really? Why? We both have school tomorrow…”

“I know, but I’m just saying, we don’t really get to hang out much. I don’t know when we will get another chance.” he said quickly, standing up too. He grabbed Akechi’s arm, to hold him there. Akechi slowly stared down at his hand.

“Are you alright, Ren?”

‘Am I alright?’ Ren asked himself. He honestly wasn’t sure. Desperation had washed over him. He didn’t want to see Akechi walk away from him.

“I just really like you, Akechi-... I mean, I think. We should spend more time together, that’s all. Won’t you indulge me? While neither of us are busy?” he said clumsily, his hand slipping from the other boy’s arm. Akechi considered him and sighed.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. I’ll stay a while longer, okay?” he said, and titled his head. Ren sighed, and closed his eyes a moment. He stepped back a bit and pulled his couch out so it was facing the television in his room.

He pointed to where he keeps his movies.

“Pick one and we’ll watch it,” Ren turned the television on. “Anything you want.”

“Alright,” Akechi nodded and filtered through the films. He eventually settled on one. A romantic comedy Ann had left here one time. Huh, he wouldn’t have taken Akechi for that kind of guy, but if that’s what he wants to watch, he’s not going to argue.

Ren takes the movie out and starts it up. He turns the light off, and settles on the couch next to the third year. Akechi crosses a leg over his knee, and gets comfortable. Ren wants to lean his head on his shoulder, it looks comfortable. He blinked, why did that thought invade its way into his mind just then… Well, he was a teenager, he supposed.

And then, they simply watched the movie. Ren found it incredibly cheesy, but Akechi seemed legitimately invested in it. He wondered why, perhaps he wanted to watch it for analysation purposes? He seemed like a movie critic. Or a critic of anything, really.

Towards the end of the movie, he suddenly felt something land on his shoulder. He turned curiously, and was met with the sight of Akechi’s hair. He had fallen asleep on his shoulder. Ren felt his face heat up. Akechi must have been really tired, he thought to himself. He turned the movie off and just kind of sat in the silent and dark room, listening to the softness of Akechi’s breath. He wanted to hold him.

Ren gently wrapped an arm around him. Was this okay, he wondered? Oh well, who knew if he’d ever get to be this close again. It doesn’t hurt to be reckless, especially since being reckless was one of his own specialties.

He leant into Akechi somewhat, holding him gently. It was warm, and he felt content. He also felt as if he was meant to be doing this, holding Akechi this close and just being with him. He nuzzled into Akechi’s hair and closed his eyes.

He fell asleep like that, pressed up against the boy, not willing to let him go.

*

Morning came too quickly. Ren was woken up by Akechi saying his name softly. He opened his eyes slowly, meeting Akechi’s own. Akechi looked embarrassed, but not angry. That was good sign.

“Good morning,” Ren yawned softly, stretching his arms out.

“Er, yes. Good morning. Seems we were… quite close last night.”

“Hope it’s not a problem. You’re pretty soft, you know.” 

Akechi blushed and smiled a little.

“It’s not a problem, just a little bit surprising. But, ah. I should really get going, now.”

Ren grabbed him almost immediately, holding him with a desperation he didn’t quite understand. Akechi looked shocked, and went to say something but couldn’t seem to find the words he was looking for.

“I… Let’s ditch school today, we can get away with it. I know places to hide…”

“Ren, you know we can’t. Well I can’t, anyway.” Akechi said gently, and placed his hand over Ren’s. 

“Please,” he begged, causing Akechi’s eyes to soften more.

“What is wrong with you, Ren? You seem so… scared of letting me go.” Akechi said, and closed his eyes. He looked pained and scared suddenly.

Ah, he was starting to remember now. This was the dream he had every night. It was always, always this.

“That’s because I don’t want you to go. Please don’t leave me, Akechi. Please.”

Akechi removed Ren’s shaking hands from himself and stood up.

“You know I can’t stay.”

“But you can! You can stay as long as you want, you know that!” Ren stood up too, reaching out to grab him. “Please, Akechi! Goro! Won’t you just stay here with me a bit longer?”

Akechi shook his head and covered his face with shaky hands.

“Why is it now that you want me around, Ren? Why not before? You just have to have everything, don’t you?” the detective murmured, and the attic started to shift into something else. It was the engine room. But it was just him and Akechi, as always, in his dream.

“I’m sorry! I know.. I know I should have reached out to you before. I can never make up for letting you slip through my fingers, but why can’t I try to make it up to you now?!” he cried and reached out for him as Akechi trembled. Akechi shoved his hand away and crouched.

“I’m already gone. We both know that. You can’t be with me, Ren. You can’t, we can’t.”

“Can’t we just dream?” his voice was soft, and he reached down to touch his head softly. “It must… mean something if I see you here every night. And the same thing happens every single time.”

“You’re just desperate to see me. That’s all it is, I assure you.”

“As if I’m going to just believe what you say, Goro. You’re not the smartest person I know, despite what you think of yourself.” Ren grunted, holding his own head. “Can’t you just… I don’t know. I don’t know.”

“Just let me go, please. It hurts to be here. Please, Ren. If you want to do something for me, just-”

Ren wrapped his arms around Akechi, holding him tightly. Akechi thrashed in his hold, but gave in slowly. Ren didn’t want to let him go, not again, and again…

“If you still have to go… at least. Let me have this.” he said softly, and leaned into him. Eventually, Akechi turned and returned the hold. It was cautious and scared, but it was still comforting. “You always run away in some way. Let me just wake up this time, while thinking of you like this. I know it's selfish Goro, but please.”

Akechi slowly lifted his head to look at him.

“You… you make me so angry. You always have. You always just get what you want.” he said quietly, and looked away as if pained. Ren watched him carefully, and reached up to hold his cheek softly with one hand. “Even me. You even got me, despite how badly I wanted to hate you and kill you.”

Akechi sighed and shook his head.

“I’ll grant you this. I’ll stay here, this time. Until you awaken, okay?” he paused and opened his eyes, and stared deeply into Ren’s own. “You’re lucky I like you.”

Ren leant his forehead against Akechi’s, and pushed forward, making them both lay down.

“It’s kind of like a date you know. Everything that happens before we end up here. I think I fell in love with you, Goro.”

“You scream that at me every night as I run away.”

“I just wanted to tell you normally for once, is that so bad?”

“Yes, it is. It makes you even more insufferable.”

Ren held him tightly, and Akechi felt so warm and so real in his arms.

“I wish we could have been together.”

“I know. But… you can’t have everything after all, it seems.” Akechi said softly, and rested one hand gently on the back of Ren’s head. Ren melted under the touch, and finally felt his heart rate start to slow. “This will just have to be enough, hm? For both of us… if I’m even real. And not just saying what you want to hear from me.”

“Who knows. I don’t care, I just want you, Goro.”

“Tsk, selfish and needy.”

“As if you aren’t as well.” Ren quipped. “I think we’re perfect for each other.”

“Just shut up and hold me. Please.”

Ren was happy to oblige. Tears stung his eyes, but for once, this dream felt okay. Akechi was in his arms for once. He wasn’t trying to leave him again.

He’d have to be happy with this. This is the closest he was going to get to having what he always wanted, unknowingly deep in his heart.

*  
They melted into each other.

“I think I’ll always be here.” Akechi said softly, and Ren wondered what he meant.

Ah, perhaps he meant that he would always be in his heart.

*

Ren awoke in his bed, and wiped the tears from his eyes.

For once, it didn’t hurt.

They’d meet again. They always did.


End file.
